We Shall Rule, Together
by Malteser24
Summary: Pj is the prince of a wealthy and large kingdom. One day, a new family comes, and one of them, Chris, becomes his serving boy. Pj is intrigued by him, wants to get to know him better. This story will take twist and turns, but will they be able to survive, and come out better after? Kickthestickz. I do not own any Pj, Chris or other people in this. I only own my characters. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, to my new kickthestickz story! I hope you like this! Thank you **_**potatoes-are-not-for-sex**_** for the prompt! I'm a bit (huge bit) of a history nerd, so I am very excited to write it!**

**Pj's P.O.V**

I woke up to Mary drawing my curtains open. The sun was bright and warm, and I heard birds chirping outside. I thanked Mary, and she left. Then Marcus came in and laid my outfits out. I chose one and got dressed and presentable. Once my hair was placed right, in tight curls covering my head, I went down stairs to meet my father, the king.

"Good morning Father, lovely day we are having."

"So it is my boy. Now, sit down. We need to get some meat on to those bones of yours"

"Yes Father."

"Oh, Pj."

"Yes, father?"

"We have some new staff. They are all very nice, and I'm sure you will like them. One of them, Chris, will be your serving boy."

"Yes, Father."

The new boy, Chris, father said his name was, served my breakfast. As he was, I studied him. I like to study people, work out whether they are nice or not. Have good or bad intentions. Outspoken or shy. I have made some good friends that way. One of them, a knight by the name of Sir Jack Howard, said I was very good at figuring people out, and that that would help me, when I become the ruler of our kingdom.

Chris seems like an extremely nice person. Quite shy, as it seems. I believe he would be a good friend. Loyal, who you could whisper your secrets in the dark to, and they would never spill a word. As he was placing down my food, he seemed nervous. I understand he would be, this being his first day and all, but he seems nervous to be around people he does not know well. I would like to get to know him better. But of course, I must wait a while, before I ask Father. He makes all the big decisions around here, and to him, anything to do with me, from food to staff, is a big decision. I believe it's because I am the only heir to the throne, he is very protective.

**What do you guys think?**

**I actually have a schedule now! This story will be updated alternatively with Thank You. Love throughout the Ages will be uploaded on Fridays. If you have any youtuber you would like to be featured in here, please let me know. **

**Also my friends and I are starting a page on Facebook. There will be posts and pictures about music, youtuber, actors, movies, books, shows. A lot of things. And we are looking for admins. If you are interested, please let me know, and in the reviews, leave what your name would be if you were admin, and something really awesome!**

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris's P.O.V**

"Now remember. Stand straight and tall. You must make a good impression on the royal family. Be polite and remember what you have been taught."

"Yes Father."

"That's a good boy. Your mother and I are proud of you, but if we don't provide a good impression, we will be forced to leave. This may be our only chance of living a good life."

"I understand Father. I will try my hardest."

**SLAP**

"You will try more than you're hardest my boy. Our lives rest on your shoulders. Do us proud."

"As you say Father."

I received the plates of food from the kitchen, and followed the other staff to the dining room. The room is huge, bigger than our cottage. I am to serve the Prince from now on, so I made my way to him and placed down his food.

"Thank you." His voice is soft and sweet. It carries the words to my ears, like music from the heavens above. He is handsome, and seems very nice, but I can't help the anxiety flooding through me. The fate of my family, my father's reputation, and his hand, rest on my shoulders. If that wasn't enough to make me nervous, I wanted to make a good impression on the young prince.

After I had served his food, I walked back to the kitchen and started cleaning up. I had my leave for a few hours, so I visited the royal gardens.

"Well, I'd like to visit the moon, on a rocket ship high in the air."

_Where is that angelic voice coming from?_

"Yes, I'd like to visit the moon, but I don't think I'd want to stay there."

_It sounds oddly familiar…_

"Though I'd like to look down on the earth from above, I would miss all the places and people I love."

_That sounds like…_

"So although I might like it for one afternoon, I don't want to live on the moon."

I poked my head around the edge of the hedge I was sitting near. I pulled my head back as quickly as I had poked it around.

_THE PRINCE!_

**Oooooohhhhhh! Seems things are getting a bit interesting now! Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter/what you think of the story so far, and what you think is going to happen next! Thank you for reading. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pj's P.O.V**

"Well I'd like to stay under the sea."

_***rustle rustle***_

_What was that?_

I turned around the corner of the giant hedge in the garden, to find….

No one. I thought I had heard someone, but I must have imagined it. I continued singing and walking around the garden for a few more hours. I like the garden. Not many people, hardly any in fact, come here. It's peaceful, and serene. Here, I don't need to act properly _like a prince should._ I can be me, I can sing, dance, paint. Whatever I want. No royal duties, expectations, pressure. I only wish I could share it with. A friend. I mean, I do have friends, but they are knights, or staff. They don't have time to come out to a garden with me.

With all my wonderings, I didn't notice it was time for luncheon. I headed back to the dining room, and took my place, on the left side of my father. Chris came in with my food, and I was surprised and delighted at the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach. Not because of the food, I wasn't that hungry, but interestingly because Chris was leaning over me. I do not understand this feelings, I have never had them before. It is probably best to ignore them for now. If they continue, I will investigate what they could be. Unfortunately, they didn't go away. Every time I was served a meal, or even seen him, I got those same butterflies. I really do wonder what they could mean.

**Hello! I should probably clarify; Pj and Chris are both around 17 in the story. Hence why the king is making all the decisions for Pj, and Chris's father still has control over him. Please leave a review letting me know what you think the feelings Pj is having could mean. Thanks for reading.**

**GERONIMO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris's P.O.V**

I rushed back to the kitchen, and got ready to serve the prince. As I was serving him, I couldn't forget how beautiful his voice had sounded. How beautiful he is. And how I'm not. After luncheon, I grabbed some food, and went exploring. Because I was new, and the king and queen seemed impressed with my previous work, I was allowed to explore the castle, within reason of course. I had already explored the garden, and I didn't want to go back there, for fear I would find the prince and embarrass myself and my family. I ended up in the stables, and climbed a hayloft, towards the back, where I could watch the hustle and bustle of people going about their lives.

Unfortunately it seemed I wasn't going to get any luck today, as after about an hour, who did I see but the prince walk in, and start talking to one of the stable hands. I hid in a hay bale, but could still hear some of what they were saying. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Especially after a specific sentence caught my ear.

"He is very handsome; I don't know what to do."

**Pj's P.O.V**

After luncheon.,and after I had completed all my duties, I headed to the stables to see a very loyal friend of mine, Phillip. We have known each other since we were little, and his parents are close with mine. He always knows what to say and do, so I was hoping he could help him with my dilemma.

"Phillip!"

"Peej!"

"It's so good to see you again; I heard the horses have been getting better, thanks to you."

"Twas not all me, I had lots of help."

"It was the magic touch you have, don't deny it. I have a problem, so I have come to you, hoping you can help."

"I might be able to, what is this problem you speak of?"

"There is this boy…"

"There always is."

"And he is very intriguing. Seems like a very good friend. Only, the thing is, I have gotten these strange and peculiar feelings, whenever he is near. Like a swarm of butterflies have entered my stomach."

"You might, no, no."

"What?"

"Just, help me get this straight, you are getting strange feelings whenever he is near, is there anything else that might contribute to this problem?"

"Well, he is very handsome; I don't know what to do, or what it means."

"Well, I believe I might have worked it out."

"What? Please, tell me."

"Is it possible you might have a crush on him?"

"I don't know. I have never felt this way about a boy before."

"But have you about a girl before?"

"Yes, once."

"It's the same, just a different person. Pj, I believe you have a crush on him, whoever he is. And from my experiences, it's better to do something about this, because if you ignore it, you may end up regretting it."

"Like you and Sir Daniel?"

"Exactly. If he wasn't the brave man he was, I don't know where we would be right now."

"And father loves you both, and is proud that you followed your hearts."

"That he is. Now, are you close with this boy?"

"Not yet, unfortunately."

"Well then, we need to fix that. Is he in a position to become your playmate and bodyguard?"

"I guess. why that matter does though?"

"So blind and naïve. If you ask your father to let him become your bodyguard and playmate, you can become closer with him, and who knows, something just might happen."

"Phillip, you're a genius. Thank you! I will ask father after dinner tonight."

"I'm not, just trying to help. You do that. Do I get to know who this mysterious boy you have a crush on his?"

"Maybe one day, but not just yet."

**Thought I would just throw a bit of Phan in there. If anyone has any ideas on what they think this chapter means, please let me know. **

**Thanks for reading**

**CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pj's P.O.V**

After dinner, Father called me into the throne room. I nodded at the knights, and knelt before Father, until he called me to stand up.

"You requested me Father?"

"Yes, I did. Son, you are 17 now, nearly an adult. It is time for you to have a body guard."

"I see, who will my bodyguard be?"

"Well, that's the thing. I believe you are old enough, and mature enough, to decide for yourself. It is your decision my son, think wisely about your choice."

I thought about who I would like as a bodyguard. And I remembered what Phil had said to me earlier.

"Father, I have made my choice."

"You have? Marvellous. Who is it then?"

"Chris Kendall, your majesty."

"You're serving boy, why is that? He has only been here for but a day."

"I realise that, but I do not care. It is my choice, and i choose him."

"Umm, your majesty, if I may speak up?"

"Yes Sir Daniel, what is it?"

"Well, I have had reports that he is a very well-mannered boy, and I believe he would make a wonderful bodyguard. And if you would like, I will survey them both, and report back to you. Then Chris will be able to prove himself."

"You provide a good argument. Then, if that's what you will do, and that, son, is who you want, that's how it will be. Sir Benjamin, please send Chris up here. He will start immediately. He will sleep in the same room as you, and not leave your sight. However, I realise you need more friends your age, and seeing as Chris is the same age, you may play with him as well. But, he will be your bodyguard first and foremost and playmate second. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father, thank you."

"You're Majesty? You requested me sir?"

"That I did. I have a new, very important, job for you. The prince has requested that you become his bodyguard. You may be his playmate as well. I trust you will do a good job."

"I will take the greatest care of the prince your Majesty. Thank you, for everything. My family and I are very grateful to you."

"Well, run along now. I have some important things to do, and you need to start as his bodyguard. Goodnight and I will see you both tomorrow morning."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Yes, Father."

I bowed to my Father, and nodded to the knights. After Chris had done the same, I lead the way to my chambers, Chris and Daniel following.

"So, this is my chambers. Chris, you may enter first, I must talk with Daniel."

"Yes, your Highness."

After Chris had gone into my chamber and shut the door, I turned to Daniel.

"Thank you."

"For what, your Highness?"

"For ensuring that he would be my bodyguard."

"It was my pleasure. I had heard reports about him and his work, but a little birdy also told me you have a crush on the dear boy."

"Philip!"

"Pj, we don't have secrets from each other unless it is absolutely necessary. And, I think it is sweet. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone yet."

"Thank you; you are both very good and dear friends. Will you be coming in?"

"No, I think I will just stay here, protect you from the outside. Go in there and talk to him, he is probably very nervous, the poor boy."

I said my goodbyes to Daniel, and entered my chambers. Chris was standing by the window, observing the sights of the kingdom. When I entered, he jumped and turned around, bowing to me.

"It sure is a very lovely view, isn't it?"

"Oh, sorry, your Highness, I was just…"

"It's fine, nothing to worry about. Besides, you heard father, he said you were my bodguard, but could be my playmate too. But I would like to be your friend. So, when we are not in Fathers company, you may look out windows if you want. And please, call me Peej, or Pj."

"Yes, your…uh, I mean Pj."

"That's better. Now, it is late. Shall we go to bed?"

"Yes, of course. I will set up my bed."

"Right, right. Yes, of course."

I settled into my bed, and Chris settled into his. I blew the candle out."

"Goodnight Chris."

"Goodnight, Peej."

**Woaaahhh. Over 700 hundred words! That is the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I started writing it, and then I had to get off my computer. So I am uploading it now, before I start getting ready for school. Yay, School! (Uggghhh). **

**Thanks for reading…**

**Peasants. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chris's P.O.V**

I heard the door open, and jumped up, nervous to see who it was.

"Sorry, love. Just me, I came to draw the curtains. Oh, and Marcus will be here soon to show you and the prince your clothes. Being his bodyguard, you will have a different style of clothes to him, and they will be black, but you still must look presentable. You will be with him everywhere he goes, so you will be provided with new clothes."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry; you frightened me."

"No problem, I probably should have knocked, I forgot you were in here. I won't forget again."

"That's okay."

I said goodbye to Mary. Pj woke up not long after that.

"Good morning Chris. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Pj. I slept fine, thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. Has Marcus been yet?"

"No, but Mary said he would be here soon."

"Okay."

Marcus came in not too long after that, and laid out our clothes. Pj got dressed first, and then I did.

"Chris, you look, uhh."

"What? Is this not good enough? If it's not I can go change."

"No, no, no. You look great. _And very cute…_"

I heard Pj mumble the last bit, but I didn't say anything. I don't think he wanted me to hear.

_He said I look cute!_

"Shall we head to breakfast?"

"Sure."

After breakfast, we headed to the garden. Pj sat on one of the benches and I heard him start to sing. I couldn't help but notice how the light bounced off of his lovely hair, the way his eyes sparkled. His voice sounded wonderful, like the angels themselves were down from heaven above. He was gorgeous.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I'm sorry. I, umm, I apologise."

"It's fine. I just noticed you staring. I was curious. No worries. Hey, Chris?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. I know we have only known each other for a short while, but I feel like we could become really close friends. Would you like that?"

"I'd love to! I've never really had a friend before."

"Well, I feel very special then. Come on, I have something I want to show you."

**Hello! Time to update you on a few things I think.**

**The collab story I am writing will be uploaded on Friday. It will be uploaded weekly. **

**I have a new supernatural/Amazingphil + Danisnotonfire crossover, which will be uploaded tomorrow. It will take over Thank You with updating. And I may or may not have a purely smut destiel one shot soon. We'll see. **

**GOODBYYYEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that this took so long, I had a big writers block with this. I'm also really, really sorry that it's so short, and this is just a whole load of crap. I'm sorry. **

**Pj's P.O.V**

I led Chris through the forest, through the trees and bushes.

"Pj, where are we going?"

"Some where I know that you don't yet. Just be quiet and come on."

He stopped mumbling and grumbling about it, and I silently laughed to myself. When we got to the place I turned around and grinned at him. The look of surprise and pure wonder was written all over his face.

"Welcome, to my special place."

"It's a waterfall. A magnificent waterfall. This isn't what I expected at all."

"Well, if that surprised you, follow me, and I will show you something even more amazing."

I walked closer towards the waterfall, and with a sneaky grin, walked behind the waterfall, where there was giant cave.

"I like to go here to think, or when I'm bored. It's lovely, and peaceful, it really is. But it gets quite lonely sometimes. I never had anyone else I could share it with. At least until now. That is of course, if you wanted to."

"I would love to. This is an amazing place, and to share it with you, my first and only friend. Well, that would be fantastic."

"I'm glad you think so. I was thinking, we could have picnics and things here."

"That would be amazing. But, would it be just us."

"No, I have some people that could come, friends of mine I would like you to meet. Of course, if you don't feel comfortable you can just say. I wouldn't mind."

"It's fine. I would like to meet your friends. Is, uhh, Sir Daniel one of them?"

"Yes. And Phillip. Though there are other people I could bring, I believe it would be easier to bring Daniel and Phillip. They are able to leave their duties more than the others are."

"I see. Shall we head back and inform them?"

"I don't see why not. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload, my computer broke. So I'm currently writing this on my mums computer. I hope she doesn't find this, if she is reading this…Hi mum. **

**Pj's P.O.V**

We walked back to the stables, and I looked for Phillip to tell him. Luckily for us, both Daniel and Phillip were there.

"Hello, this is Chris. Chris, you have already met Daniel, and this is Phillip."

Phillip said hello, and Chris returned it, slightly awkwardly if what I observed was correct. We told them about our idea, and they seemed pretty excited. We said goodbye, and headed off to dinner. If we were late, Father would probably be a bit annoyed.

Dinner passed without much action. Small talk was exchanged, and introductions were thrown around. After we had finished dessert, Chris and I said our leave and headed off to bed.

I got into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. I watched Chris carefully, and felt bad about him having to sleep on the ground. So I decided to do something about it.

"Um, Chris. Would you like to sleep in my bed?"

"Wi-wi-wi-with you?"

"Of course with me, silly. You don't have to."

"No, no I want to."

He walked over and climbed into bed with me. We said goodnight, and Chris closed his eyes. I watched him as he slept for a while, noticing how his chest rose and fell with each breath, and how the moonlight seemed to almost bounce of his lovely brown hair. He rolled over and snuggled up to me, and I didn't push him off. In fact I put my arms around his. I noticed when I did this I felt a weird warm feeling in my chest. It felt nice, but I hadn't experienced it before. What could be causing this?

**I'm sorry this was short, I just need to set some things in motion. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I'm a bit late, I had to finish homework last night and unfortunately I didn't have a lot of time. Least it's not a week late hey? No? Okay then. I'm sorry. Please continue on with the story. J **

**Pj's P.O.V**

I woke up, and stretched. I noticed that the curtains weren't drawn. I checked the time on my clock. Wow, it was still pretty early. I might as well go back to sleep. I snuggled back down into the duvet, and was about to go to sleep, when Chris turned over and practically flung his arm around my waist. I tried to wake him up, and he ignored me. And when I tried to push him off, he just wrapped his arm around my waist, firm enough so that I was still comfortable, but I also couldn't move. I wasn't too bad, in fact, in kind of felt...nice.

"Uh, good morning...Oh, Pj! I'm sorry, I didn't realise, and I'll get off, sorry, sorry."

"It's okay. I don't mind. It feels nice anyway. You don't have to...that is, if you don't want to."

"I don't want to bother you. I agree though, it does feel nice. You're very comfortable."

"Then it's sorted."

I motioned for him to move over, and let him snuggle into me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arm around him.

"See, isn't this nice?"

"It is. Pj, I have something to tell..."

"Good morning, boys. Did you have a nice sleep?"

I noticed Chris looking nervous. I moved my hand down to his, and squeezed it lightly.

"We did thank you. Would you mind letting Marcus know he is not needed. Father said we could have a day off today, and I would like to stay in bed for a while."

"Certainly. Will you be having breakfast yet?"

"We might head down to the kitchens later. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Enjoy your day."

I waited until Mary had left before I turned to Chris.

"Hey? Hey, it's okay, alright? She didn't even notice."

"What if she had of?"

"I would have told her the truth. You said before you had something to tell me?"

"Yeah. I...uhh. I kind of really like you. A lot." He trailed off, but I was able to catch what he said.

"Chris. Please look at me. I kind of really like you to."

He looked up, his faced fill with surprise, and what I hope is happiness.

"You do?"

"Yes. There is more than one reason why I showed you the cave. I asked father for a day off, because I was hoping to take you to the cave for a picnic. Just us. For a date"

"Pj! I would love to. That sounds like lots of fun."

"Wonderful. We can pack a basket, and a blanket, and just enjoy each other's company."

"That sounds great. But, could we please just stay here for a while? It's nice and warm, and you are comfy. Like a pillow."

"Haha. Sure." I kissed him on the forehead, and we just laid there and talked.

This was starting off to be a great day.


	10. Chapter 10

**UPDATE TIME!**

**So, I finally have my computer back, so after this week everything should be back to normal. This brings me to my next piece of news. Updates will be done these next three days, because this weekend I am moving house! On with the story.**

**Chris's P.O.V**

After a few hours, Pj and I decided it was a good idea to get up. We got dressed and went to the kitchens. Pj went and packed our basket, and I got drinks for us. I thought we had escaped my parents, but just as we were walking out…

"Chris, is that you?"

"Yes, Father." Pj stepped next to me, and my father instantly put on his fake smile.

"My, where are my manners. Your Majesty, it is an absolute honour. I would like to thank you and your father for helping my family and I."

"It's lovely to meet you as well sir. It's more my father than I, but I will let him know."

"Right, Well, Father, it was great seeing you again, and I'm sure Pj would love to speak to you more, but we have somewhere to go, so if you will excuse us…"

"Right. Well, goodbye then son. Your Majesty."

I dragged Pj by the hand out the door, and led him towards our cave. Once we got there, and sat down, I turned to him.

"I am so sorry for him. I just cannot believe he did that."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I just wanted to get in there, grab what we needed and head out to spend a day together, just the two of us, and he has to ruin that. I just…"

I was cut off as Pj pressed his lips against mine.

"I said it's fine. Don't let him ruin this, for you or me, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Could we go back to kissing now though?"

I nodded, and leant forwards so our lips could meet. He laid himself against the wall with his legs out, and I crawled onto his lap, looping my hands around his neck. He placed his hands around my waist.

**? P.O.V**

I watched them as they kissed. They look so cute together, it makes me sick. All in due time, of course. They won't be as cute as they are now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pj's P.O.V**

I pulled away. I could feel a smile creeping onto my face. Chris smiled, his eyes shining.

"Have I ever told you what a wonderful kisser you are?"

Chris looked down, a bright red blush of embarrassment gracing his cheeks.

"Hey." I gently lift his head up, his eyes meet mine.

"You shouldn't be ashamed that you are a good kisser. Not everyone can kiss like you, which is something special. Just like…"

This time I was cut off, as Chris joined his lips with mine. I placed my hands on his face, caressing his cheeks. I felt his hands slide onto my waist. We pulled away after a bit, each filling our lungs with air, broad smiles spreading across our faces.

"You're not too bad yourself." We stayed there for a while after that, talking, cuddling and sneaking kisses here and there. In the end though, we decided it would be best to head back. We got back to the castle.

"Why is everyone frantically running around?"

"I'm not sure; we'll have to find out. Someone must know what's going on."

I ran inside, Chris hot on my heels.

"Your Highness!"

"Sir Benjamin! What on earth is going on?"

"There has been an attack sir. The barn, someone set it on fire."

_The barn…_

"Are the horses alright?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" I demanded.

"Pj, calm down. What happened Sir?"

"One of the stable boys reported…Phillip…I'm very sorry."

"Is he…is he dead?" My voice sounded shaky.

"No. He is in the infirmary. He is alive, but…he is in a sensitive state at the moment. One of the beams fell on him…"

I spaced out, Benjamin's words trailing off.

_Phillip…. He is alive, but…Sensitive state…one of the beams…_

"Pj!" I faintly heard Chris yell my name, but I couldn't work out where he was. I started falling, when I felt a strong pair of arms catch me. Chris sat down and gently held me in his lap. I turned to face him.

"Phillip…Poor Phillip…and what about Daniel? Chris, we need to see Daniel…we…" My eyelids started to feel very heavy, darkness was clouding my vision. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was my name being called…

**I understand if you aren't very happy with me, I'm not too happy with myself either, but I had too. THE WHOLE PLOT DEPENDS ON IT. I will make it up to you guys….eventually. Oh and does anyone else watch Becoming YouTube? I love it, it's amazing. Ben is amazing, Phil is amazing…I'll stop now. I'm really not funny. Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry. I'm just, I'm so sorry. Don't hate me please. I'm sorry.**

**Daniel's P.O.V**

"Sir Daniel! Something happened to Phillip." I stopped dead in my track, whipping my head around.

"What happened to him?" I demanded, mentally scolding myself at the tone I spoke in.

"The barn, someone set it on fire, he helped the horses and everyone else escape, but a plank, it fell on his head sir. He is in the infirmary, I thought you should know."

"Th-th-thank you. Now, go help everyone else. Has the Prince been informed?"

"He is not back yet. When he is, he will be informed immediately."

"Good. Off you go." He scurried off, and I sprinted off to the infirmary, my sight blinded as tears fell. I ran through the door, nearly knocking over a nurse. I apologised, and then continued on my way. I found Phil's room.

"Phil. You poor thing." I felt my knees buckle as I collapsed onto the floor, my tears falling faster than before.

His hair was spread away from his face, his clothes torn and burnt. They had cleaned him up a bit, but his burns, they were still visible, and they just ruined his skin, his perfect body…

"Why would someone do this? And to you. It's not fair, it's just…it's not fair."

"Daniel? Daniel!" I heard footsteps rushing towards me, and strong arms lift me up. I was face to face with the Prince, but still the tears poured. He placed me onto a chair, and turned to face me.

"I heard what happened, I'm so sorry. They said he got knocked out, but, he is alive. They just don't know when he will wake. I promise you, either Chris or I will be by your side until he wakes. Alright?"

I nodded my head.

"How are you feeling?"

"I can't…I can't feel anything." And, it was true. I felt numb. Beneath that, I could slightly feel my heart break, every time I looked t him, an aching to hold him in my arms, to stroke his hair, to kiss him like we did before…before this. Anger at whoever did this, revenge wanting to poke its way out, honour, disappointment at not saving him, embarrassment at the way I am acting like at the moment, and above all, undying love for Phillip. But they were all way, way down. Deep down inside. Buried. Above that, layers, and layers, and coatings of numbness. The worst feeling ever. Why did this happen to him? Why?

**I am so sorry, don't hate me, please. I'm really, really sorry. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I promised a few readers… (You know who you are!), that I would show some fluff and not all sadness. This is what this chapter aims to do. Whether it succeeds is up to you. Enjoy.**

**Chris's P.O.V**

Pj ran over to Daniel and gently guided him onto the chair.

_The care, the gentleness with which he does this. It's so sweet…_

I was shaken out of my daydream by the sound of Daniel's loud, racking and heart breaking sobs, as he cried into Pj's shoulder.

"Daniel. Daniel! He will be okay!" They sat like that for a while, Daniel clinging to Pj as he cried his poor heart out.

"We have to go see my father. Will you be alright? I promise we will come see you tomorrow."

Daniel just nodded, and we said our farewells. As soon as we had left the infirmary, I saw Pj start to tear up, so I gently led him to our room. I sat him down on the bed, and sat next to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. He buried his face in my chest and let the tears flow.

"Daniel is so upset, and Phillip is injured and he is alive but he isn't awake and I feel like it's my fault! And now I am getting tear stains on your gorgeous shirt."

I slowly shook my head, tears threatening to escape my own eyes at no warning other than the stream of saltiness running down my cheeks.

"It is in no way your fault. It is whoever set that fire's fault, but not yours." I was shocked at the stern tone of voice I had, but pushed that thought aside quickly. There were more important matters to worry about, like the beautiful boy who is currently crying in my arms, than how my voice sounds.

"We had a wonderful picnic, and came back to find out what happened. That's not your fault. Yes, Daniel is upset, and from where I am sitting, so are you. Yes, Phillip is injured, but as you pointed out, he is alive. He isn't going to die. We will find out who did this, and the will be exiled. Or, if fate so decides it, sent to the dungeons." I shuddered, the shiver running down my spine and shaking my whole body. The dungeons were definitely not a nice place, one I severely despised.

"How am I supposed to rule this kingdom?"

"With a smart mind, a kind heart, and those dashingly good looks. With a stern but not mean manner. You will be a kind and very beloved King."

"I only want to be king if I can have my friends close by, and you by my side."

He looked up at me, and I could feel the shock as it settled into my body.

"Are you saying we are…together?" I asked, nerves entering my once stable voice.

He nodded. "Would you…like to?" He asked, suddenly nervous. Though, I cannot understand why.

"It would be the greatest of honours."

I leant forward and pressed my lips to his, my arms slipping from his shoulder to his neck, as he placed his hands firmly on my waist. We stayed like that, our kiss staying sweet and gentle, as we expressed our love for each other the way we could not in words.


	14. Chapter 14

**?'S P.O.V**

"M'lady, the king, he is getting sicker."

"Perfect. How long does he have left?"

"He is about 75% now, m'lady. Just one more dose…"

"Wonderful!" I cried. "I will administer the final dose. The prince is but a stupid boy, he will never be a worthy King. The crown will be mine!"

"Yes, m… m'lady. Shall I get your outfit ready?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

**Dan's P.O.V**

"Oh, Phil." I said softly, as I stroked his dark hair.

"I miss you. It's not the same anymore. I fulfil my duties during the day, and visit you in the afternoon. Then, late at night, I head home, have a shower, and try and sleep. I'm...my….they're back. They went away, when you were there. But now you're here, and I'm not. Oh, Phil, it's so horrible. I can't stand it anymore. Please, just wake up. We need you. The horses need you. The prince needs you. I need you." I choked on the last part, as tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks.

**King William's P.O.V**

"Where are young Pj, and his friend?"

"They have requested to join you later sir. They went to go see their friend, in the infirmary."

"Ah, yes. I see. Well, there is no need to waste precious time and food waiting for them. Let us eat!"

The servants brought out the food, and laid it out in front of me. Plates laden with delicious meats and delectable dishes were placed onto the table. My personal taster waited at my side.

"Shall I try this food for you, my king?"

"Yes, go ahead."

He tasted it, and confirmed it was safe to eat. A maid came and poured my wine into a golden goblet, engraved with my name, and decorated with gems and stones of all sizes and colours.

"Your wine, your Highness."

"Thank you, my dear. And what a pretty dear you are."

She smiled warmly, before stepping back.

I took a sip. It tasted fine…and yet, I began to feel faint…

**Pj's P.O.V**

"You're Majesty!"

"What is it Simon?"

"The king, he collapsed, sir. He is in bed at the moment, and he is being attended to by his personal physicians, but, well I came to tell you. I thought you would like to know."

"Thank you Simon, you are dismissed."

He bowed, before scurrying off.

"Chris!" I yelled. Chris ran out of the bathroom.

"What? What is it? Are you okay, are you…are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. It's my father, he…he collapsed."


	15. Chapter 15

**So, guys. I heard someone attempted to assassinate the king…**

**Chris's P.O.V**

"What do you mean, he collapsed? How?"

"I don't know. Simon just said that he collapsed. I'm going to go see him, would you come with me? I don't really want to go alone…"

"Of course I will come with you. There is no where I would not go with you."

"Thank you, for everything. You are so amazing. I love you."

I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. He rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you to. Come on; let's go see your father."

I let go, and held his hand instead, as we made our way to the Kings chambers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How is he?"

"Well, I would love to tell you he is fine, but, frankly his vital signs are falling fast sir. In my personal and professional opinion, he will not have more than a few hours left to live. I am sorry, you're Highness."

Pj stepped back, shakily, taking in the news. I caught him as he turned around, burying his face in my shoulder. Hot tears ran from his eyes, down his cheeks, and onto my clothes. The whole room was hushed in silence and shock, but Pj had my complete attention. Nothing else in the world mattered to me at the moment, other than the fact that Pj was upset.

"We will be back later, your Highness. I am so very sorry."

Pj let go of me and nodded. Once everyone had left the room, bar us, Pj walked over to his father.

"Oh, Father. Who did this to you? Why?"

"I may be stepping out of line, and please correct me if I am, but I believe I may know a possible reason whoever did this, did it." I said, quietly.

"Please, tell me. " He choked out.

"I've been thinking about this, and none of it seems right. The barn fire, you're father being poisoned, because that is what I strongly believe happened. It's all too much of a coincidence, your Highness."

"But, if what you say is true, if my father was poisoned and whoever did it also burnt down the barn, why did they?"

"Please don't take any of this personally, but I have a theory. When we were on our picnic, the barn was burnt down. It was deliberately lit, conveniently, when you weren't there. Phil gets injured, ends up in the infirmary. You are upset, and Dan doesn't leave his side anymore. Then, not even a week later, your father collapses. A man who maintains extremely good health. Eats well and exercises, collapses? That doesn't happen randomly. He was poisoned."

Pj walked around, before picking up a chair and throwing it against the wall. It cracked, and splintered, before crashing on the ground.

"My friend and my family! What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?"

I ran over to him and grabbed the chair from his hands.

"Give that to me before you break something else. Don't you see, your Highness? This is what they want! You can't let them see you like this! Don't let them get to you. Please."

He calmed down, and turned to me.

"Why are you being so formal? You know you can call me Pj, not 'you're Highness'. Please, call me Pj. I would like some normality in my life."

"I'm sorry. I will not do it again."

Pj reached for my hands, and held the, squeezing them lightly.

"Stop. I'm okay. You can speak normally now, it's just us here."

"Okay. I guess I'm not used to people caring about me, especially not like you do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story. One best saved for a later day."

"Okay, but do you promise you will tell me one day?"

I nodded.

"I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's late. The internet on my computer wasn't working, so I haven't been able to update until now. Hope you guys have tissues. You may need them.**

**Chris's P.O.V**

Pj and I got ready for bed, and I crawled in, under the covers. I felt the bed shift and the sheets move as he slid in, arms looping around my waist. I held onto his hands, deep in thought.

"Chris, are you alright? You've been very quiet lately. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, Pj." I said, turning around to face him properly.

"I'm so sorry. Your father has just died, you've been thrown in the crown, Phil isn't making very much progress, Dan's upset, you don't even know who is responsible for it, and I'm worrying you now."

"Dad was right." I mumbled. "I can never do anything right. I'm useless, I'll never amount to anything, and I deserve everything."

Pj's eyes were wide with shock, and tears were threatening to fall.

"Chris." He choked.

"I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you. I apologise, greatly. I did not realise. I'll just leave." I said, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

"Chris, wait. Please." Pj said, sitting up and grabbing my hand. I sat back down, crossed my legs, back straight as a rod, and faced him.

"What…what's happened to you?"

"I don't understand." I replied.

"In your life. Your childhood, everything. You said you would tell me one day, today is that day. Please tell me, I want to help you. I love you."

"Okay. It's not very pleasant, that's mostly why I haven't already told you, I didn't want to bother you with my life story."

"Chris, you could never bore me. Every time you speak I'm hooked upon your words."

"Okay, right. Well. I guess I should really start with my family. When I was growing up, we never had much money. My mother died shortly after I was born, after already having 3 children, and working extremely hard on our farm, she was exhausted. My father blamed me, claiming she was fine before I was born. My father is a very angry man, worse when we didn't get much money. My brothers and sister were already old enough to be married off by the time I was old enough to work, so my father's focus was fully on me. Every day I didn't work hard enough or he wasn't impressed he would hit me. His fist, farm tools, bottles, anything that was lying around would be used to hurt me. It got worse as I got older, but I got used to it. When my father got the job here, and I got a job, he was harder on me, more pressure to do something right. Every day he would tell me I was useless, that I would never amount to anything, that I shouldn't be alive, that everything that went wrong was my fault. When I got the job working with you he was thrilled, he was happy. I wasn't abused as much that day. I haven't seen him since, which worries me, because when does he'll probably knock me unconscious. Which is okay, because I deserve it. I always deserved it. I'm so nervous around you, because I want you to like me, because I love you and I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to get annoyed of me. I don't want you to gets sick of me and throw me away, not that I think you will, but…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

I turned around, ashamed to face him after pouring my heart out.

"Chris, please. Look at me." Pj said his voice breaking. I turned around to see the love of my life, the ruler of the kingdom I reside in, with tears pouring down his face, and an ashamed look in his eyes. He reached for my hands, and I let him take them in his own. Pj squeezed his hands, before cautiously leaning over and kissing me. I tasted the saltiness of the tears that were still running down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you. I can promise you now; I will never let anyone lay even a hand on you again. I could never get bored or sick of you, I love you. One day. When all this is over, when the kingdom is settled, when I am ruler of this kingdom, you will be my king. Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my entire life with you by my side."

**(If any of you are going through things, like this or different, and need someone to talk to, my PM box is open. I hope none of you are, because it's not fair for anyone)**

**Thanks for reading, I'll see you Little Malteasers next week.**

**Xoxo Malteser24**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pj's P.O.V**

Chris practically threw his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around him. Big shudders rippled through him, and me, as he sobbed onto my shoulder. I rubbed his back, gently up and down at first, before rubbing little circles and shapes, trying to calm him down. He calmed down, and I pulled away, reaching for his hands instead and squeezing gently, worried that any sudden movement would break him.

"Pj, you're crying." He whispered, wiping the tears away with his finger, lightly brushing it across my cheek, not stopping until there were no tears left.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, I've made you upset now."

"Chris, the only reason I'm upset is because you are. Because you have been hurt and treated horrible, and you started crying. I love you with all my heart, and to see you like this, just shatters my heart, like a wine glass that's been knocked over, smashing into a million pieces on the floor."

"I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's not you. It's your father, everyone that ever hurt you." In my mind, I made a choice immediately. I would defeat whoever is responsible for my father's death and my kingdoms troubles, and I would punish those whom did my love wrong in the appropriate manner. However, I would not tell Chris. He already has so much to deal with; I do not want to burden him with anything else.

"How about we get some sleep, hey? We can visit Phillip and Daniel in the morning, but right now, we both need some sleep." I suggested to him. He nodded, crawling back under the covers and lying down. I snuggled up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his back. I felt him clasp my hands with his, and I drifted off to sleep, thoughts of ruling the kingdom with Chris filling my mind.

**Sorry it's short, longer chapter next week. **

**Thanks for reading; I will see you Little Malteasers next week.**

**Xoxo Malteser24**


End file.
